


Some parts of a Longbottom life

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise is sassy, Canon Era, F/M, Gen, Herbology, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Professor Blaise Zabini, Professor Neville Longbottom, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di sette storie scritte per la challenge @ moviesquote_fic di LJ, tutte riguardanti momenti della vita di Neville Paciock (Longbottom).<br/>Le storie non sono ordinate in ordine cronologico, e neppure per l'ordine in cui sono state scritte.</p><p>1] <i>Calma. Neville ne aveva bisogno e l’agognava come una medicina.</i> Purtroppo per lui, Blaise Zabini non è d’accordo.<br/>2] <i>Neville non era pronto per tutto quello. Gli sembrava assurdo; gli sembrava di star vivendo la vita di un altro, di cui lui non aveva nulla a che fare; una vita in cui i vestiti gli erano troppo larghi, la bacchetta era di qualcun altro e neppure le speranze e le pretese di sua nonna erano della sua misura.</i><br/>3] <i>Di alcune cose era sicuro: sua nonna non sarebbe mai stata fiera di lui e per lui sarebbe stato veramente molto, molto raro trovarsi a suo agio in qualche si voglia situazione.</i><br/>4] <i>"Benvenuto nella tua desertica nuova realtà, Neville”.</i><br/><i>Neville li osserva, immobile, senza emettere suono.</i><br/>5] <i>Poi, dato che Blaise sembrava aspettare che dicesse qualcos’altro, dichiarò con tono sicuro: «Eravamo bravi ragazzi.»</i><br/><i>«Ragazzi svegli.» Gli aveva fatto eco Zabini.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #4: Difese

**Author's Note:**

> **Personaggio/Coppia:**  Neville Paciock (Neville Longbottom), Blaise Zabini.   
>  **Set:**  #5.  
>  **Prompt:**  4. "Devo pur difendermi, sai?" ( _Love Actually_ )  
>  **Disclaimer:**  All © J. K. Rowling, fiction scritta unicamente per divertimento personale, nulla è di mia proprietà tranne la storia stessa. Sì, non è mio neppure Neville, e tutto ciò è così triste, non è vero?  
>  **Rating:**  Verde.   
>  **Conteggio parole:**  761 (fdp).  
>  **Tabella:**  Link [qui](http://sushi-precotto.livejournal.com/12497.html).   
>  **Introduzione/Riassunto:**   _Calma. Neville ne aveva bisogno e l’agognava come una medicina._ Purtroppo per lui, Blaise Zabini non è d’accordo.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** Aggiungerò Hannah Abbott alla storia? Un po' di Hannah/Neville? Finirà in tutto e per tutto come nel canon? Compariranno i genitori di Neville? Non lo so. Per ora le flashfiction che ho scritto per questa raccolta sono quattro. Mano a mano che scriverò anche le altre tre, aggiungerò avvertimenti, indicazioni e personaggi/pairing nell'introduzione della storia.  
>  Per chi volesse leggerle subito, senza aspettare che io le pubblichi anche su ao3, sono su EFP a questo link: [QUI](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewseries.php?ssid=2834&i=1).
> 
> 1= L’aconito è una pianta molto velenosa usata in alcune pozioni. È chiamata anche _Aconitum Napellus_ o _Aconitum Lycoctonum_. Venne citata per la prima volta nel primo libro durante la prima lezione di Pozioni di Piton. L’alioto invece è una pianta magica la cui ingestione porta all'isteria. Se viene digerita la persona si sente isterica.

Era così strano poter stare in una zona di Hogwarts attualmente silenziosa. Di solito gli studenti si trovavano ovunque, e quando non erano loro a vagare intorno al collegio ci pensavano i professori a controllare qua e là e a fare in modo che la privacy non esistesse.  
Dio, non che ci fosse mai stata tanta intimità, vivendo in un dormitorio comune…  
Ma quasi nessuno era interessato alla serra, se non la professoressa Sprite, e quando lei gli aveva dato l’incarico di curare certe piante – un paio di mandragore recidive e persino dell’acolito e dell’alioto1 – e il permesso di passare nella serra quanto tempo desiderasse, Neville si era sentito finalmente a casa.  
Era raro, talmente _strano_ per lui sentire una sensazione del genere. Fin da bambino non si era mai davvero concesso tanta rilassatezza, non si era mai sentito così a posto con il mondo e con se stesso. Gli era servito trovare qualcosa per cui era veramente portato, un’abilità in cui era senza se e senza ma migliore degli altri, per appropriarsi di quel sentimento.  
_Calma._ Neville ne aveva bisogno e l’agognava come una medicina.  
La verità è che aveva finalmente trovato un momento della giornata in cui si poteva definire (miracolo!) _sicuro di se stesso_ , e questo gli faceva assaporare la pace e un dolciastro sapore di eccitazione sulla lingua.  
Si stava giusto concentrando su quanti millilitri di pozione rivitalizzante avrebbe potuto sopportare la nuova pianta di Bubotubero quando sentì un rumore secco provenire da dietro di lui e una voce dire: «Quella è la cosa più disgustosa che io abbia mai visto.»  
Si voltò di colpo, incontrando gli occhi di Blaise Zabini. Neville lo riconobbe come uno dei fedeli tirapiedi di Malfoy, anche se il ruolo di stupido adulatore per qualche verso non sembrava calzare molto a un tipo come lui.  
Trasalì leggermente, quando l’altro tese una mano per acchiappare la miscela di pozione, che per poco non gli era sfuggita dalle mani.  
«…è utile, tuttavia, specie nell’adolescenza. Lo riconosco. »  
«Cosa ci fai, qui, Zabini?» Gli chiese, vagamente titubante.  
Blaise appoggiò le mani affusolate sul tavolo dietro di lui, spostando leggermente il peso su di esse.  
«Potrei farti la stessa domanda.» Gli disse, poi si voltò sfiorando distrattamente le foglie di una pianta. Se ne stava ritto in mezzo a degli alberelli innocui. Di certo la scelta doveva essere stata calcolata; il perfetto Blaise Zabini sembrava saperne di Erbologia.  
«Me lo ha chiesto la professoressa Sprite. Curo la serra.»  
« _Curi la serra_? Beh, devo dire che ti sei trovato un bel nascondiglio per evitare il mondo là fuori. Peccato,»  
Per Neville fu più forte la curiosità che l’irritazione. «Peccato _cosa?_ »  
«Speravo che qui l’ambiente rimanesse tranquillo ancora per un po’.»  
«E cosa mai dovresti farci, tu, della serra di Hogwarts?»  
Blaise eluse la domanda con un’alzata di spalle – un’alzata di spalle molto regale, Neville doveva concederglielo.  
«Comunque non ti devi preoccupare, la situazione rimarrà pacata e stabile.» Gli disse Neville, nonostante la rabbia stesse rimontando dentro di lui. Aveva appena trovato un luogo di pace ed ecco che il famigliare senso d’umiliazione lo raggiungeva e lo riprendeva tra le sua grinfie facendo le fusa. E trovandosi Blaise Zabini davanti… beh, nessun essere umano – se non il Signore Oscuro in persona – si sarebbe sentito a proprio agio, ecco, di fronte ai suoi occhi di ghiaccio, quindi forse non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così in colpa per la sua dignità nuovamente perduta.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sospiro calcolato, mentre provava a concentrarsi nuovamente su come trattare delle lumache particolarmente perniciose che avevano deciso di attaccare le Mandragore. Ah, giusto, poi ci sarebbe stato il Bubotubero di cui prendersi cura!  
Una buona manciata di secondi di silenzio lo separò dall’immagine degli occhi di Zabini, mentre rimetteva le mani nella terra e con fare affacendato ricominciava a lavorare.  
«Vengo qui per guardare le piante.» Neville si voltò, incredulo. Blaise aveva mantenuto la sua posa composta, ma sembrava vagamente irritato. «Mi tranquillizza.»  
E poi: «Tu che scusa hai, Longbottom?»  
L’altro si ritrovò a stringere con riguardo la cornice del vaso che aveva difronte. «La stessa, più o meno.» Aveva gli occhi enormi e un’espressione ridicola in volto, poteva giurarci.  
Blaise alzò un sopracciglio. «Solo questo?» disse, con un implicito: _Andiamo, Longbottom, non prendermi per il culo._  
Neville lo guardò e deglutì appena. Raddrizzò le spalle.  
«Devo pur difendermi, sai?»  
Sul volto di Zabini c’era l’ombra di un sorriso.  
«Ce ne si devono mettere quaranta, di millilitri di pozione Contenitrice, sulla pianta di Bubotubero.»  
«Oh.» Articolò Neville, osservandolo uscire dalla serra con passo felino.  
Si ritrovò a pensare a come sarebbe stata la carnagione di Blaise accanto a dell’Aconito, quando i fiori viola della pianta sarebbero sbocciati.  



	2. #3: Questioni di taglie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville non era pronto per tutto quello. Gli sembrava assurdo; gli sembrava di star vivendo la vita di un altro, di cui lui non aveva nulla a che fare; una vita in cui i vestiti gli erano troppo larghi, la bacchetta era di qualcun altro e neppure le speranze e le pretese di sua nonna erano della sua misura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:**  3."La gente spesso definisce impossibili, cose che semplicemente non ha mai visto." ( _Aldilà dei sogni_ )  
>  **Disclaimer:**  All © J. K. Rowling, fiction scritta unicamente per divertimento personale, nulla è di mia proprietà tranne la storia stessa.  
>  **Rating:**  Verde.   
>  **Conteggio parole:**  698 (fdp).  
>  **Tabella:**  Link [qui](http://sushi-precotto.livejournal.com/12497.html).   
> 

“Longbottom, Neville!”  
Perlomeno riuscì ad evitare di sobbalzare. Si fece strada tra tutti gli altri studenti con il corpo tremante, sentendo le sue gambe diventate improvvisamente ancora più molli ed i piedi incespicare nella sua divisa troppo grande. La presenza della bacchetta di suo padre, che teneva al sicuro nella tasca del mantello, si fece più presente quando Neville urtò contro uno di quelli che forse sarebbe diventato un suo compagno, e il legno si attaccò per un attimo al suo corpo.  
Poi finalmente il piccolo Longbottom arrivò davanti alla professoressa McGranitt, che gli fece segno di sedersi e che gli mise in testa il Cappello Parlante.  
Neville non era pronto per tutto quello. Gli sembrava assurdo; gli sembrava di star vivendo la vita di un altro, di cui lui non aveva nulla a che fare; una vita in cui i vestiti gli erano troppo larghi, la bacchetta era di qualcun altro e neppure le speranze e le pretese di sua nonna erano della sua misura.  
Il Cappello Parlante non ci avrebbe messo molto a scegliere una Casa a cui assegnarlo, e questo era un motivo di sollievo, ma anche qualcosa che gli incuteva ancor più terrore. Lui era già lì, sotto il Cappello, né deciso o risoluto o con una qualche sicurezza lì a fargli da appoggio ma completamente titubante, impreparato, insicuro ed anche un po’ tremante.  
Proprio quando se ne rese conto sentì il Cappello parlare dentro la sua testa.  
“Mmmmh… Vediamo… Dove ti colloco… è strano, a quanto pare anche tu sei una scelta difficile, non è vero?”  
Se l’espressione di Neville prima poteva apparire come spaurita, ora esprimeva puro terrore.  
“Mmmh, c’è indecisione, _molta_ indecisione. Eppure c’è talento, qualcosa di grosso, molto grosso che deve ancora mostrarsi, venire fuori… C’è coraggio… Un pizzico d’impulsività nascosta, voglia di mettersi alla prova… Forse dovrei metterti a Grifondoro.”  
Neville spalancò gli occhi. Grifondoro era la Casa di suo padre. Era la Casa di sua madre. I Grifondoro erano considerati i più coraggiosi, e forti, e valorosi…  
Sentì ancora quella sensazione di vestiti troppo larghi. Ed improvvisamente si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi ed a pregare direttamente il Cappello.  
_No, no, no, Grifondoro no. Io non potrei… No, no, no._  
Avrebbe dovuto essere contento che il Cappello gli avesse indicato Grifondoro. La Casa dei suoi, dei coraggiosi. Sua nonna Augusta sarebbe stata contenta. Eppure _no._ Non era quello che voleva lui.  
Ma cosa diavolo voleva, poi, lui?!  
_Non voglio. Non a Grifondoro._  
“Potrei metterti a Tassorosso, se proprio lo desideri… eppure ne sei davvero sicuro, piccolo mago? Proprio non vuoi metterti alla prova?”  
_Tassorosso. Tassorosso va bene. Tassorosso, Tassorosso, Tassorosso…_  
Sentiva su di sè la lieve tensione di alcuni compagni e degli insegnanti. Era evidente che il cappello ci stesse mettendo più del previsto.  
“Se proprio ne sei convinto… Mi sa che finché non avrai tirato fuori la sicurezza in te stesso ed il tuo reale coraggio succederà spesso che altri ti contesteranno, ragazzo. Ed io sono molto deciso di quale sia il miglior posto dove collocarti, quindi scelgo… Grifondoro!”  
Un boato si levò dal tavolo di Grifondoro, e gli studenti gli fecero posto al loro tavolo, contenti d’aver guadagnato un altro dei loro.  
Neville scese dalle scale del palco e li raggiunse tremebondo.  
La scelta del Cappello Parlante era stata solo una pazzia, come diavolo poteva pensare di poterlo collocare tra i Grifondoro, tra i quali ciò che ci si aspettava da te era quanto meno essere impavido?  
La sua mente fu piena di questi pensieri per un paio di minuti, ma poi un ragazzo della sua età con i capelli rossi ed un accento irlandese gli sorrise facendogli segno di sedersi accanto a lui e presentando se stesso ed il suo amico Dean. Dopo qualche minuto, Neville si accorse di quante leccornie erano comparse dopo il discorso del preside, e all’improvviso la sua situazione gli sembrò più accogliente e calda.  
I dubbi sulla scelta del cappello lo perseguitarono per anni – anche a causa dell'idea di lui che secondo Neville avevano sua nonna e tutti gli altri –, finché, anno dopo anno, non sparirono piano piano ma completamente e definitivamente.  
Ci volle un po’ prima che Neville capisse che la gente definisce impossibile semplicemente ciò che non ha mai visto – o ciò che semplicemente non ha la capacità d’immaginare e d’avvertire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Durante lo Smistamento, Neville Longbottom per poco non divenne un Testurbante. Il Cappello Parlante era deciso ad assegnarlo a Grifondoro: Neville invece, intimidito dalla fama di coraggio di quella Casa, chiedeva di essere mandato a Tassorosso. Alla fine la discussione fu vinta dal Cappello." [Pottermore, J.K. Rowling]


	3. #6: Ciò che vediamo ogni giorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Di alcune cose era sicuro: sua nonna non sarebbe mai stata fiera di lui e per lui sarebbe stato veramente molto, molto raro trovarsi a suo agio in qualche si voglia situazione._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** “Noi desideriamo ciò che vediamo ogni giorno” (Il silenzio degli innocenti)  
>  **Disclaimer:** All © J. K. Rowling, fiction scritta unicamente per divertimento personale, nulla è di mia proprietà tranne la storia stessa.  
>  **Rating:** Verde.  
>  **Conteggio parole:** 582.  
>  **Originariamente pubblicata il:** 07.07.2011

Neville non era sicuro che la vita che viveva si potesse definire normale, da piccolo. Certo, la magia era ‘normale’ nel suo mondo e in quello di sua nonna, ma si poteva definire ‘normale’ non essere ancora riusciti a mostrare un segno che dicesse che sì, anche il piccolo, paffuto, imbranato Neville sapesse usarla?

Molti bambini maghi – e anche babbani – erano rimasti orfani, a causa dell’ultima guerra contro l’Oscuro Signore, gli raccontava sua nonna, e quindi era abbastanza ‘normale’ ritrovarsi senza genitori, in quei tempi. Ma poteva considerarsi ‘normale’ il fatto che sia la propria madre che il proprio padre si trovassero al San Mungo in stato permanente, incapaci né d’intendere né di volere, non morti ma nemmeno realmente vivi?

E ancor più di tutte queste cose, a Neville colpiva il fatto d’essere così _goffo_. Anche da così piccolo, si sentiva inadeguato, sbagliato, anormale per quello che si poteva considerare il suo mondo – suo e di sua nonna Augusta. Di alcune cose era sicuro: sua nonna non sarebbe mai stata fiera di lui e per lui sarebbe stato veramente molto, molto raro trovarsi a suo agio in qualche si voglia situazione.

Sua nonna non era una persona cattiva – al contrario, nel profondo poteva dirsi ammirevole –, tuttavia lo terrorizzava. I suoi desideri – che il nipote si facesse largo nel mondo magico, che dimostrasse nella personalità, nello studio e nelle abilità d’essere il degno figlio dei suoi genitori – e le sue pretese lo turbavano e lo facevano sentire ancora più fragile e inadeguato perché _no_ , lui _non era così_ , né aveva dimostrato una sola speranza per poterlo diventare in futuro, cosa che sua nonna Augusta sapeva benissimo e che non mancava di lamentare con gravi segni di disappunto.

Ogni tanto lui e sua nonna uscivano – più spesso di ‘ogni tanto’, ad Augusta Paciock piaceva andare a fare visita alle amiche –, e mentre facevano la strada a piedi, Neville si fermava con lo sguardo ad osservare gli altri passanti, le luci dei lampioni e ciò che accadeva in strada. Si stupiva ad osservare certe persone, soprattutto i bambini.

Sugli adulti non si soffermava più di tanto, perché a suo modo li sentiva troppo distanti da lui e pensava che per loro la sicurezza interiore fosse qualcosa di logico, elementare, acquisito naturalmente con l’età. La forma di sicurezza dei bambini come lui, invece, lo incuriosiva di più.

Guardava quelli della sua età giocare, stringere naturalmente la mano di un loro genitore, fare baruffa con gli amici, e si chiedeva da dove mai venisse tutta quella determinazione interiore, quella naturale sicurezza con cui facevano ogni cosa, spesso con l’atteggiamento di chi è inconsapevole della propria piccolezza. Bambini per cui il dubbio era una favola di cui non avevano mai sentito parlare.

Li guardava, e più che la gelosia nasceva il dubbio. _Perché? Perché non a me?_

“Neville, sei un bimbo adorabile, ma la tua timidezza finirà con l’ucciderti, un giorno.” Gli aveva detto una volta sua nonna Augusta. Il piccolo Paciock semplicemente l’aveva accettata come semplice verità. Anche nella sua mente da bambino, sapeva che era più che logico. La speranza è sempre l’ultima a morire, quindi Neville sperava sempre di diventare, col tempo, un po’ più fiducioso ed un po’ più fiero di se stesso, ed in questo modo accontentare la nonna, ma il fatto di aspirare disperatamente ed inutilmente a qualcosa che semplicemente vedeva ogni giorno – e in tutti gli altri – era ciò che lo faceva soffrire più di tutto. Qualcosa di così _semplice._


	4. #1: Sii benvenuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Benvenuto nella tua desertica nuova realtà, Neville”.  
> Neville li osserva, immobile, senza emettere suono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** "Benvenuto nella tua desertica nuova realtà." _(Matrix)_  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Contaparole:** 324 (fdp)  
>  **Originariamente postata il:** 22.03.2010  
>  **Note:** 1\. Partecipante al One Hundred Prompt Project con il prompt “incubo”. Ambientata nel settimo libro.  
>  **Note Autrice:** All'inizio la parte su Bellatrix non c'era, l'ho aggiunta oggi. Mi è sembrato strano immaginare che Neville _non_ pensi a lei nell'assistere all'arrivo dei Mangiamorte a Hogwarts.

Nei suoi diciassette anni di vita aveva visto molto, fronteggiato in prima persona avversità, vissuto avvenimenti e cambiamenti. Ma mai, _mai,_ avrebbe potuto immaginare che potesse arrivare _quel giorno._

Neville li osserva, immobile, senza emettere suono. Avverte dietro e di fianco a lui ragazzi pieni d’ira che non nascondono affatto questo loro sentimento, professori sdegnati, le loro mani chiuse a pugno e la loro rabbia nell’accorgersi ancora una volta della loro impotenza di fronte a tutto quello. E Neville se ne sta zitto.

Sostituto capo – insieme a Luna – dell’Esercito di Silente, figlio di Auror che avevano combattuto più volte con il Signore Oscuro e che erano stati ridotti alla pazzia dagli scagnozzi di questo, ragazzo che, a poco a poco, era riuscito a rivelare il suo valore, agli altri e principalmente a sé stesso. E ora non riesce a muovere neppure un muscolo.

I Mangiamorte sghignazzano fra loro, scrutando avidi gli alunni ed il luogo che li circonda. Piton è in prima fila, a guidarli e a zittire chiunque osi fare un gesto più esplicito del necessario. I loro mantelli sono lunghi, troppo, e gli assassini tengono la maschera in mano, il viso completamente scoperto a svelare la loro natura.

Un Mangiamorte – la donna? – sfiora una siepe con la mano, fingendo casualità. Ogni ramoscello cade a terra, completamente bruciato, e insieme agli altri forma una pista. Ogni cosa sembra ricordare un passaggio, una strada continua formata da oggetti e speranze distrutte.

Il loro arrivo è qualcosa d'ingiustamente tangibile, e il fatto di stare assistendo all’inizio di una nuova – terrificante – era è palese. E lui è lì, tra la folla, che osserva il tutto, immobile. Il nome di Bellatrix Lestrange gli brucia nella bocca. I suoi occhi si perdono nello scenario che ha davanti cercando d'individuarla nel gruppo, mentre le foglie d'inizio autunno scivolano via dal viale così come le sue speranze.

_“Benvenuto nella tua desertica nuova realtà, Neville.”_


	5. In sogni agitatu cammino da solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno spaccato sulla vita quotidiana del professor Longbottom, e della sua pseudo-relazione amicale con il collega Blaise Zabini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:**   _“Eravamo bravi ragazzi... ragazzi svegli.”_ ( _Quei bravi ragazzi_ ) per il @moviesquote_fic, _delusione_ per la ventiquattresima Notte Bianca di @maridichallenge.  
>  **Conteggio parole:**  2293 (fdp).  
> 

  
Il professor Longbottom si buttò sulla sedia del suo studio senza curarsi né di dove si stesse dirigendo il suo deretano né della polvere che beatamente danzava sopra gli scaffali.  
Si alzò di scatto quando sentì un verso irato provenire da dove aveva appoggiato per pochi secondi il suo peso.  
Il gatto di Blaise Zabini si buttò per terra e andò a nascondersi dietro alle tende, soffiandogli contro.  
« _No no no_ , aspetta, torna qui» disse Neville, rincorrendolo con lo sguardo. «Cassio! Stai calmo!»  
Gaio Cassio Longino non era un gatto particolarmente di bell’aspetto, ma era orgoglioso quanto il suo padrone. E Neville non poteva permettersi di ritrovarsi Zabini guardarlo male dall’altro lato del tavolo degli insegnanti di prima mattina perché lui _gli aveva perso il gatto_.  
Chiuse la portafinestra con grande velocità, mentre Cassio si rintanava ancora di più tra le tende, spostandosi tra i mobili che – guarda caso – creavano una barriera tra lui e Neville. L’insegnante di Erbologia non era mai stato particolarmente fortunato, e quella era stata una  _lunga_  settimana, una lunga settimana scandita da  _lunghe, lunghe_ giornate.  
«Cassio» lo chiamò ancora, poco convinto.  
Lasciò momentaneamente l’impresa di ritrovare il gatto e appoggiò tunica e mantello sulla sediola accanto alla scrivania, abbandonando infine su un tavolo il cappello verde lago che gli aveva regalato nonna Augusta.  
Poi, con santa pazienza, si mise a rovistare tra i cassetti del suo Portaoggetti Mobile, tirandone fuori dopo qualche sudato minuto una scatola di croccantini. Materializzò una piccola ciotola bianca e un cucchiaio, poi si posizionò dall’altra parte della stanza e cominciò a battere la posata contro il piatto.  
Come per magia, il gatto comparve da dietro la poltrona a fiori e si avviò baldanzoso verso il cibo, che Neville intanto gli stava versando nella ciotola.  
«Sei tremendo» gli disse, accarezzandolo in mezzo alle orecchie appuntite.  
Con un colpo di bacchetta accese il giradischi e aprì la finestra. Prima di stendersi nuovamente sulla sedia diede da bere alla pianta carnivora. Preferiva sempre farlo con le sue mani piuttosto che affidarsi alla magia: della materia che insegnava amava proprio la fisicità che comportava il rapportarsi con le piante; non gli dispiaceva sporcarsi le dita – e le mani, e le braccia, e i gomiti, e, diciamocelo, pure la faccia – con la terra. Dopotutto, non era stato che al suo quinto anno che aveva imparato a eseguire gli incantesimi abbandonando il suo modo goffo e la bacchetta di suo padre; in un certo senso lavorare con le mani lo metteva più a suo agio.  
Finalmente seduto, mise da parte  _Mille erbe e funghi magici_ , che aveva lasciato sulla scrivania la sera prima, e tirò fuori pergamena, penna e inchiostro.  
Impiegò qualche minuto per decidere finalmente cosa scrivere. Guardò di sottecchi le foto di Pomona Sprite e Herbert Beery per qualche secondo, poi iniziò.  
  
 _Cara Ginny,_  
 _sono felice di sentire che la tua squadra sta andando così bene al campionato. Conto di vedervi presto gareggiare contro gli Heidelberg Harriers. Suppongo sarà uno scontro importante: non sono stati gli Harriers ad aver perso in modo eclatante contro le tue Harpies poco più di cinquant’anni fa? Sono curioso di sapere cosa ne pensa Angelina._  
 _Spero che anche gli allenamenti stiano procedendo bene e che Harry al Ministero si trovi meglio._  
 _Ci vediamo alla partita._  
  
 _Neville_  
  
Guardò la lettera e la piegò velocemente. Poteva andar bene. Prima la inviava prima avrebbe ricevuto notizie dalla sua amica, e tanto meglio se queste arrivavano presto.  
Se doveva essere completamente sincero con se stesso, la vita a Hogwarts a volte gli sembrava profondamente solitaria. Era un contesto ricco di persone, è vero, e con gli studenti e gli altri insegnanti andava d’accordo; ma non era più come ai tempi dell’Ordine di Silente. Non si trovava più circondato da persone della sua età e i suoi amici erano lontani, presi in tutt’altri percorsi e impegnati quanto lui a costruirsi una vita. Gli mancavano; in special modo aveva nostalgia di Luna e Ginny.  
Luna gli mandava un gufo almeno una volta al mese, e ogni volta che ricevevano qualcosa lui e Ginny si scambiavano congetture su come stesse procedendo la ricerca di Luna con il nipote di Scamandro in quella terra talmente distante da loro.  
A volte si chiedeva se fosse rimasto qualcosa dell’ideologia per la quale avevano combattuto insieme a Harry e agli altri. Dopo la guerra c’era stata una corsa alla cosiddetta giustizia sociale, alla ricerca degli ultimi Mangiamorte e adepti di Voldemort. Un atteggiamento che alla lunga sapeva molto di repressione, e che aveva portato a una caccia alle streghe ben misurata, e alla santificazione nei libri di storia di chi aveva combattuto dalla parte di Silente e di Hogwarts – con la sottolineata partecipazione attiva da parte del Ministero della Magia alla resistenza, quando Neville sapeva bene che i movimenti al Ministero al tempo erano indirizzati a tutt’altro. Giornalisti come Rita Skeeter avevano potuto continuare a scrivere i loro articoli scandalistici senza alcun intralcio e la vita era andata avanti.  
  
A Neville era andata bene così. Aveva creduto in una causa e avevano vinto; si era goduto la vittoria per qualche anno e aveva continuato i suoi studi (da casa, perché l’unica fra loro a tornare a Hogwarts per il settimo anno era stata Hermione, senza che ciò sorprendesse qualcuno).  
Si era accorto che qualcosa puzzava quando era stato accusato d’essere un Mangiamorte Marcus Flint, ex capitano della squadra di Serpeverde al tempo di Oliver Baston. Flint era sempre stato uno scimmione, ma, se Neville sapeva giudicare vagamente bene il carattere delle persone, non era tipo da seguire Voldemort in battaglia, o anche solo nelle retrovie.  
Improvvisamente aveva prestato più attenzione agli articoli che uscivano sulla Gazzetta del Profeta e si era accorto che bastava veramente poco per venire indagati, e slogan come “limitare la propria libertà alla privacy per aumentare la sicurezza di tutti” erano ovunque.  
Si era domandato se anche Zabini fosse stato indagato, date le sue origini, ma non aveva mai avuto il cuore – né il coraggio – di chiederglielo.  
Poi gli anni erano passati, e lui si era ritrovato con i suoi dubbi e la sua (mai voluta) celebrità tra le mani, assieme a un amore per l’Erbologia che non aveva mai superato quello per l’azione. Quello e la testardaggine di Pomona Sprite avevano vinto su ogni pensiero che gli fosse mai venuto riguardo al diventare un Auror.   
  
Quindi era arrivato il giorno in cui aveva fatto il colloquio per prendere il posto della sua mentore, appena andata in pensione, ed era passato. E appena un anno dopo era arrivato Blaise. Blaise, che era diventato il _professor Zabini, il professor Zabini di Incantesimi, grazie; Longbottom, che c’è, una Cioccorana ti ha mangiato la lingua?_.  
Zabini continuava a essere l’unico suo coetaneo nel gruppo degli insegnanti; già era stato strano insegnare spalla a spalla con professori del calibro e dell’età della McGranitt, soprattutto nei primi tempi. Avere come unico riferimento della sua generazione l’ex Serpeverde l’aveva sinceramente turbato, all’inizio.  
Al tempo presente il loro era un rapporto vagamente simile all’amicizia – un’amicizia molto tiepida, a dire il vero – ma Zabini persisteva nel mettere continuamente in discussione le sue idee.  
Si ricordava ancora com’era andato il loro primo incontro nella veste da insegnanti. Era accaduto proprio in quello stesso studio.  
  
 _«Zabini»_  Il tono di voce che aveva usato involontariamente sembrava lo stesso dei tempi della scuola, lo stesso che ogni Grifondoro avrebbe usato con un Serpeverde.  
 _«Longbottom»_  Gli aveva risposto Blaise, con quel modo di parlare che rendeva ogni cosa che usciva dalla sua bocca ambigua, al punto da non capire se stesse usando del sarcasmo e lo stesse scimmiottando o se fosse mortalmente serio.  
Neville aveva aspettato quel momento da quando la McGranitt lo aveva informato del fatto che Blaise Zabini aveva accettato il posto di nuovo insegnante d’Incantesimi. L’aveva intravisto solo alla cena d’inizio anno, e aveva atteso. Aveva atteso il giorno in cui si sarebbero ritrovati a parlare da soli, com’era successo solo una manciata di volte durante l’ultimo anno, prima della guerra. Soli, con una manciata d’anni in più sulle spalle e in altre vesti. E ora eccoli lì.  
 _«Come mai sei qui?»_  
 _«Ho bisogno di un numero cospicuo di radici di Bentivoglio per la prima lezione con gli studenti del secondo anno»_  Gli aveva risposto.  _«Sarebbe domani. E ho pensato di farti visita come ai vecchi tempi. O adesso, visto la nostra posizione, è meglio darci del lei?»_  
Così avevano scambiato qualche convenevole e Neville lo aveva condotto nella serra per preparargli le radici che chiedeva, com’era giusto fare in quanto collega.   
 _«Vedo che ti sei integrato bene. Mi hanno detto che tutte le studentesse hanno una cotta per te; dev’essere una bella soddisfazione. Dopotutto sei un eroe di Hogwarts»_  
 _«Non è esattamente così»_  Aveva detto Neville, non specificando a quale delle insinuazioni stesse rispondendo. Mentre gli parlava aveva continuato a lavorare, dandogli la schiena. Si era sentito fiero d’essere riuscito a non arrossire.   
 _«L’eroe di Hogwarts»_  Aveva ripetuto, poi, poco prima di andarsene.  _«Mi ero immaginato che avessi preso su molta più sfacciataggine; che i tuoi capelli biondi fossero cresciuti e che girassi con una grande armatura dorata. Devo dire che sono deluso»_  E con questo aveva preso le radici di Bentivoglio dalle sue mani e aveva varcato la soglia.  
  
Non avevano più parlato della guerra e dei loro scambi durante gli ultimi anni di scuola.   
La prima volta che avevano conversato come si deve era stato nella serra di Hogwarts, poi la cosa era continuata.   
Blaise aveva aiutato Neville a guarire un paio delle ferite inflitte dai Carrow al settimo anno, o almeno a coprirle, è vero. Ma Zabini sembrava restio a far di nuovo uscire quegli scheletri dal suo armadio, così rimanevano inespressi. Un segreto tra quel misero metro d’aria che condividevano ogni volta che rimanevano da soli a parlare, a cominciare da quel giorno, ancora una volta nella serra di Hogwarts e ancora una volta a scrutarsi e a cercare una comunicazione decente da usare per farsi capire dall’altro.   
  
La seconda volta che il professor Longbottom e il professor Zabini avevano parlato si era trattato di un fraintendimento.  
Blaise aveva mandato in punizione due studenti di Grifondoro che la stessa sera già dovevano scontare una punizione per aver lanciato Piattole Puzzolenti a Millicent Hughs durante una lezione di Neville; Blaise aveva pensato che Neville si fosse appropriato della punizione che aveva riservato loro per sceglierne una meno dura.  
Quando si furono chiariti, per un attimo l’insegnante di Incantesimi parve a Neville colto dal dubbio, come se stesse mettendo in discussione la propria sicurezza di sé. Per un millesimo di secondo.  
  
 _«Molto bene.»_  aveva detto.  _«Sono lieto di vedere che il tuo spirito Grifondoro non l’abbia sempre vinta sul tuo buonsenso.»_  
Immagini di lunghe cicatrici in volto e di parole gettate contro i Carrow avevano attraversato la mente di Neville prima che lui razionalmente potesse dare un collegamento o una qualche immagine alle parole di Zabini. E sì, il suo spirito Grifondoro si era sentito un tantino offeso dalle accuse del collega.  
 _«Non farei mai una cosa del genere; pensavo lo sapessi.»_  
 _O forse potrei cominciare adesso_ , aveva pensato.  _Giusto per vedere come reagiresti, di fronte a una nuova piccola faida Grifondoro-Serpeverde a Hogwarts_. Di sicuro Remus Lupin avrebbe apprezzato, pace all’anima sua.  
A quel punto si era immaginato uno Zabini furioso arrivare nel suo ufficio con la rabbia appena trattenuta e un capello fuori posto, dritto verso il cielo, proprio sulla fontanella. L’idea l’aveva fatto piuttosto ridere, ma ripensandoci aveva poi deciso che non gli conveniva tentare la fortuna. Quella stessa immagine poteva essere capace di mettergli anche qualche sincero brivido.  
Blaise l’aveva guardato lungamente, prendendosi il suo tempo, poi si era congedato.  
 _«Buonanotte, professore.»_  gli aveva detto, sparendo dalla porta del suo ufficio.  
  
Il loro non era mai stato uno scambio di dialoghi grandioso, certo, ma era stato qualcosa. Un contatto. Così Neville si era fatto l’idea che fosse possibile continuare quel rapporto e renderlo persino piacevole.  
Aveva invitato il professor Zabini a cena qualche mese dopo. Erano andati a Hogsmeade, ai Tre Manici di Scopa, e Neville le aveva provate tutte per cercare di sentirsi a proprio agio.  
  
 _«Ci credi ancora, negli ideali della battaglia che avete combattuto seguendo Potter, non è vero?»_  Gli aveva chiesto a fine serata Zabini, a sorpresa.  
 _«Sì.»_  
Poi, dato che Blaise sembrava aspettare che dicesse qualcos’altro, dichiarò con tono sicuro:  _«Eravamo bravi ragazzi.»_  
 _«Ragazzi svegli.»_  Gli aveva fatto eco Zabini. Neville non aveva saputo se sentirsi mortalmente offeso per quello che aveva appena detto. In generale non aveva saputo come interpretarlo.  
 _«Stai prendendo in giro la gente che combatté nella battaglia di Hogwarts? Che morì lottando contro Voldemort con solo una lieve speranza di farcela, solo perché credevamo in Harry e in un futuro senza Ghermidori e Mangiamorte per le strade?»_  Il coraggio Grifondoro gli era restato, negli anni, e la burrobirra che aveva bevuto non era riuscita a intaccare il suo tono deciso. Quel cambio dal 'loro' a un ben più personale 'noi' era stato solo un incidente di percorso.  
 _«Non mi permetterei mai.»_  Aveva risposto. Poi aveva concluso con un teatrale, seppur contenuto, inchino.  _«Salutiamo chi s’inginocchia. Una fede; ecco la necessità dell’uomo: guai all’incredulo»_  
Neville era rimasto a guardarlo.  
 _«Buonanotte, professor Longbottom»_  
  
Ripensando a quei primi accenni di amicizia (per così dire) che Blaise gli aveva concesso tempo prima, il rapporto che avevano ora gli sembrava quasi caloroso.  
Ma era ancora una conoscenza distante. E Neville Longbottom si sentì solo al pensarlo, solo perché i tempi dell’Esercito di Silente erano ormai andati, i suoi amici distanti, e ora rimanevano le macerie di qualcosa in cui aveva creduto.  
Nel suo ufficio colmo di oggetti, nel silenzio che solo il masticare di Cassio interrompeva, ripensò alle parole del suo collega.  
  
 _«Devo dire che sono deluso.»_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Varie note:**  
\- La Rowling, tra le tante informazioni aggiuntive che ha dato dopo la fine di Harry Potter, ha affermato che Angelina Johnson al momento dell’epilogo (il  _19 anni dopo_ ) fa parte della squadra di Quiddich Holyhead Harpies come giocatrice professionista. Non so se lei e Ginny siano state in squadra nello stesso periodo né quando di preciso Ginny abbia lasciato la squadra per scrivere per la Gazzetta del Profeta, ma lasciatemi un po’ di licenze poetiche.  
-  _“Salutiamo chi s’inginocchia. Una fede; ecco la necessità dell’uomo: guai all’incredulo.”_  È un passo de I Miserabili di Victor Hugo; è l’inizio del capitolo VIII “Fede, legge” del libro quinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varie note:  
> \- La Rowling, tra le tante informazioni aggiuntive che ha dato dopo la fine di Harry Potter, ha affermato che Angelina Johnson al momento dell’epilogo (il 19 anni dopo) fa parte della squadra di Quiddich Holyhead Harpies come giocatrice professionista. Non so se lei e Ginny siano state in squadra nello stesso periodo né quando di preciso Ginny abbia lasciato la squadra per scrivere per la Gazzetta del Profeta, ma lasciatemi un po’ di licenze poetiche.  
> \- _“Salutiamo chi s’inginocchia. Una fede; ecco la necessità dell’uomo: guai all’incredulo.”_ È un passo de I Miserabili di Victor Hugo; è l’inizio del capitolo VIII “Fede, legge” del libro quinto.


End file.
